A Harsher Reality
by LifeInAHaze
Summary: kinda hard to explain....lots of drugs though
1. Chapter 1

A Harsher Reality

Disclaimer: those from popular aren't mine…no it's true, I'm not gunna lie

Pairing: S/f…for now

A/N: this is a little weird, I know, but I just want to show people the way I see things

Jess POV 

Shit! There she is. The woman of my dreams, the one I pushed away. I didn't realize how boring working here was without her constant visits. And now a week after 'the incident' she comes strolling into Starbucks and…wait….she's gone. Where the fuck did she go! Where the fuck…oh there she is, she's now sitting in the corner…she didn't even look at me.

"Ryan! Did you just serve her? I always serve her! Why did you serve her!?" I say to Ryan, ok, maybe I was a little harsh but, come on! She's MY girlfriend….ohhhh shit…here it comes. I can always tell I'm going to get a mouthful when he looks at me like that.

"Are you retarded? SHE DUMPED YOU! YOU cheated on HER, not me, so I _thought_I would be the nice considerate co-worker who would take the order so YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO! And stop staring at her, she knows you're watching" as he said this I whip my eyes away from her gorgeous body and look straight into her eyes. SHIT! She saw me staring and fuck she's coming this way…Sam cuming….Shit! Think unsexy thoughts!

"Hey Ryan" oh my god, I've missed her voice…wait did she just talk to Ryan?

"Hey Sam….umm...how you been?" Ryan gives me an uneasy smile when he finishes his sentence. She glances at me and I see a smile creep up on her face…well, it kind of looks like she's holding back her anger but whatever, it's a smile nevertheless.

"I'm good….great actually"

"Yeah?" Oh my god! Did I just say that outloud? She looks at me like I'm crazy, and her smile automatically disappears.

"Yeah…I just dropped 115 pounds" she finishes with a big smirk and a final good bye to Ryan and she walks out of the store and I can see her light a cigarette….fuck, I got her into that. What the hell is wrong with me!?

I stood there for quite some time trying to understand why she was smirking the way she was. I guess Ryan figured I was having trouble because he's coming towards me with a sad smile.

"She means you, you retard"

Sam POV 

"Yeah?" did she really just talk to me? Did she really think cheating on me with my sister was going to just go away? Fuck her!

"Yeah…I just dropped 115 pounds" I look at her, she's obviously oblivious, I can't believe I used to love her. Yeah, that's right Samantha McPhearson, journalist extraordinaire gave everything up to be with a major stoner and goth chick. No wonder she doesn't get it, now that I look at her I can tell she's completely burnt out from an early joint, it's the dark colourless eyes that give her away…I turn to leave after making a fool out of her.

"See ya later Ryan" he waves in response

God I needed to get out of there. Just being in her presence makes me want to punch something…but I suppose a smoke will do.


	2. everyone loves a wake and bake

Chapter 2 

Disclaimer: those from popular aren't mine…no it's true, I'm not gunna lie

Pairing: S/f…for now

Rating: still lots of swearing…oh and drugs

A/N: ok here's the thing, I'm making this story completely different from all the other ones out there. Sam doesn't know Brooke, Mary Cherry or Nicole because they're popular and she doesn't care about popularity. Sam's dad died around the same time Sam started dating Jess. Jane didn't marry Mike she married Rick instead. Sam has a stepsister named Grace (who also works at Starbucks). Sam and Harrison are best friends but they're not friends with Lilly and Carmen. Sam sits beside Brooke in chem. class and Harrison sits beside Nicole. Oh…if you like it let me know and I'll keep writing.

Harrison POV 

"Harrison! Here!" I look over towards my name and see Sam in all her beauty. She's running over here in her baggy camouflage pants, topped with a black shirt with some local band's name on it and her combat boots. Her black toque forced her hair down and her eyeliner was worn a little heavy.

"What?" wow, that was intelligent. What is wrong with me today? I can't even form real sentences. Wait did I say something funny I'm not aware of? Because she is definitely giggling at something.

"A joint you retard" ooh now it makes sense, she's only ever excited for this, well that and Jess but I guess that's over

"Well then, Let us be off!" I say as I give her the rest of my cigarette. We wonder down towards the creek near the school.

"Here" huh? I guess I zoned out for quite some time because she's already rolled and lit it….wait, is that my lighter? Fuck, I must have really been out.

"Thanks" wow another one-word answer. What is wrong with me today? I take the joint from her ring filled hand and take a hit.

"Fucking right! It's been so long," I say as I try and hold in the toxic air that fills my lungs. She giggles at me.

"Oh My God! I know! It's been like a whole couple of hours…. you're such a freak you know that"

Sarcasm, it's all that ever comes out of this one's mouth. I don't know how she could be with Jess for so long, 2 years I think it was, when all she says is sarcasm. Jess is not the cleverest of people, she didn't understand more then half of what she said.

"Yes, but that's why you love me" who wouldn't love me?

"Oh ya…it has nothing to do with the drugs" more sarcasm. How do I put up with her?

"Shit what time is it!?" she asks in a panic. Wait, why is Sam worried about being in class on time? I look down at my cell phone

"Uhh…We've um got five minutes before Bio Glass should realize we're late"

Sam POV 

"Wow Harrison…I like your hair. It's very you know, spikey and brown and such" I say as we enter the front hallway leading to Bio Glass's class. He burst out laughing. He stood there bent over in laughter for about five minutes.

"Ok ok, Jesus Fucking Christ Harry, it wasn't that funny" As I said this I burst out laughing and I soon realized that this class was going to be very interesting.

It would have been better if me and Harry, were still sitting beside each other but instead we have to sit beside blond bimbos that cheer…hoo-ray.

"Well, here we are" no shit Harrison

"Noooo…. I thought we were on the moon" I answer him because I know it really bugs him when I answer him with a stupid u know…answer…this shit is fucking amazing! I'm not even making any sense.

"Well then, you were mistaken" I roll my eyes at that response

"Whatever let's just get this over with" as I say this the door opens to reveal a quite angry Miss Glass.

"Ms. McSmokey!" Oh Shit! Do we smell!? Shit shit shit I can't believe we forgot to check if we smelt! I look at Harrison and he has the same worried and spazzy expression I have.

"If you continue to be late because of your little detour outside, I will be forced to give the whole class an F!" Oh thank God. I thought it was gunna be something bad. I hear a very loud and hysterical laughter, I look around the class and I guess everyone had noticed and heard the laugh because they're all staring at me. Oh My God! I didn't even know it was me who was laughing. This bit of info makes me laugh even harder, which makes Harrison laugh and Bobbi Glass very unhappy…well, more unhappy. We walk into the class and I hear Glass say something about detention…guess I'm going to be at the school a little longer today.

We sit in our assigned seats and I look back at Harrison and see that his eyes are a very deep blood red. I smile at this because somehow I think it's funny.

As I turn my head around as to make sure I only get the one detention, I hear a faint "smell them a mile away" and heard a spray noise and felt a spray of some liquid on the back of my neck. This caused me to whip my head around and see the bitch beside Harrison putting away her perfume back in her purse she smiles at me and I roll my eyes. Why does Harry have a cute blond beside him while I have to sit beside miss queen of everything? Lucky bastard.


	3. Concert

Summary: Sam and Harrison go to a concert… 

Disclaimer: I own not those of popular

Rating: more language and more drugs…it's what I do

A/n sorry if Sam and Harrison aren't really like they are in the show, it's just the way I would like to see them and ya…I put a lot of me into Sam. But anywho here it is…

Chapter 3 

In Detention…

Sam POV 

"Soo…you going to the concert tonight?" concert? What concert?

"What are you babbling about Harry?"

"You know the concert…"I give him a blank stare "Does the word Evanescence mean anything to you?" Oh My GOD! I completely forgot about that! How could I, it's Jess' birthday present…oh my god! I forgot I had those tickets…now who am I going to go with?

"Speaking of Evanescence…I've recently come into an extra ticket. Wanna go?" I ask him because I know that's why he brought it up. I can tell by the smile that spread it's way onto his face…he planned this all along.

"What!? You had an extra ticket!? Well then…it's a good thing I reminded you then or those would have just gone to waste." And he says I'm sarcastic

"Well then I suppose that was a yes?"

"Fucking right it was a yes!" I laugh at his enthusiasm and tune him out with my IPod…I don't know what I'd do without music.

Harrison POV 

"Turn it up!" I scream because the music is already blaring.

"You know there's a reason you were given hands" fine I guess I'll do it then

The music's blaring and we're on our way to the concert. It's not that I really love Evanescence, it's mostly that I really love concerts.

"You know, I was thinking…what did you bring for the concert?" I ask because she hasn't mentioned what she was doing at the concert…probably just weed but little does she know I have a surprise for her.

"Umm…I've got a couple joints in my hat…why do you ask? You didn't forget yours did you?" typical Sam, assuming I'm mooching tsk tsk.

"Ha Ha no. I have just the thing to help you have some fun" I pull out my pills to show her. She must not have been expecting this because she looks very confused yet happy at the same time…it's a weird facial expression that's for sure.

"Okay well, you want one of my joints that way we're even?" why not?

"Sure if you really want to give me one I would be happy to except" why am I so weird? O well it made her laugh.

"Ok then I'll park then we can smoke them"

"Sounds like a plan" I answer but I don't think she's had pure E before…no, I would know if she has. This is going to be a very interesting night. I'm so excited!

"Sooo…mister dealer where'd you get the E?" shit! I should have known she'd ask, she always asks before she takes anything. I can't tell her I got it from Jess, she'd kill me or at least be in a bad mood all night. Ok, think of a good lie….Matt! I'll just say Matt…. wait he's not into this stuff…umm oh I know!

"umm..Grace, where else?" she would trust her stepsister's stuff…right?

"She's dealing again!" She says with anger and confusion in her voice. Fuck, not the reaction I was hoping for.

"Well no, I just asked her to pick me up some to cheer you up since you know you just broke up with Jess and you're completely miserable without her let alone without drugs." I think I said too much.

"I'm not completely miserable! I'm happy without her! Fuck Harrison! Why wouldn't I be ok!?"

"uh huh…..sure. Whatever you say, I'm just trying to make you feel better ok?" please please please stop with the talk about Jess….please?

"Fine, whatever just give me the pill" oh thank god! That was waaay too close. I'm gunna have to be more clever with the word Jess and you know…not say it.

Sam POV 

Everyone's jumping around like crazy, why am I just standing here? Oh yeah, because of the fucking lights. They're so intriguing…I want to jump around and have fun but I just can't look away. Ok, I did it I looked away…ok hurry up and find something to look at….hurry up Sam! Jesus! Am I talking to myself? That's not normal. Oh look flashing lights.

Harrison POV 

What the hell is she doing? She's just standing there. Wait…what am I doing? I'm just standing here…I know what will get us moving…. a nice 'friendly' bet.

"Hey Sam!" God! She just can't look away! Maybe if I scream a little louder "SAM!!!"

"Jesus Harry! You don't have to yell!" Whatever.

"How about a bet?" ahhh now she looks interested.

"What kind of bet were you thinking?" Oh my god her pupils are HUGE!

"Umm…how about the first person to touch Amy Lee's hand buys the next week's joints?"

Wow, I think this is one of the few times I've seen her deep in thought…it's a little frightening.

"Fine…but just so you know…I'm going to win" like she has a chance

"Oh yeah Sam? What makes you so sure?"

"I've got a secret weapon" uh huh sure she does, she's bluffing.

"Aaaaaaaaaaand GO!" Dammit why does she always get to say go? Fuck she's gone already. Whatever I'm still going to win.

Sam POV 

Ok now all I need to find is a willing girl to make out with so people will let me by, because you know, people always let lesbians by. Ooo that blonde is cute. Hmm…how do I be subtle?

"HEY!!!BLONDE!!!" fuck she didn't hear me. I know what to do.

I'm almost there now, how does one accidentally run into someone? O well, here goes nothing.

"Oof! Oh my God! I am so sorry!"

"You should be sorry! Do you have any idea who you just ran into!?" What the fuck? What kind of bitch is she?

"umm…skinny whore who should shut the FUCK up because in case you hadn't notice you're in general admission and I hate to tell you this but yes, that does mean people will run into you. Bitch" fuck that! That didn't work at all…I'm going to need a better plan.

Quite some time later…

Harrison POV 

I'm almost there! Haha Eat my dust Sam! Did someone just tap my shoulder?

"Your Harrison right?" I turn to see the very hot Nicole Julian. Wait why is she talking to me?

"Uh….yeah" did I really just say that!?

"You sit next to me in Glass's class right?"

"Uh….yeah" What the fuck! Why can't I form real sentences!? Why are there lips on mine!? Who's are they!? Why can't I open my eyes and oh my god that's her tongue down my throat.

Back to where Sam left off…

Sam POV 

"What the hell is going on here?" Is that…Ryan?

"Nothing Ryan I was just leaving" the last thing I need is someone reminding me I'm not here with Jess.

"Sam? Hey I haven't seen you in forever! How are you? Why don't you come by Starbucks anymore?" oh my god…you've got to be kidding me

"Umm…I don't know does Jess still work there?" I answer with hate in my voice. I didn't mean for it to sound like that, it just happens when I think of that cheating bitch, Jess.

"Oh…right. I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"You know Jess? How do you know Jess?" what the fuck? Why is the blonde bitch talking to me? How do I answer that? Do I tell her and be labeled a dyke at school? No I can't, some of my dealers are homophobic. Ok so just make something up…umm

"She's my ex" What the fuck! I wasn't supposed to say that…. I am so screwed. Wait why is she looking at me like that with her saddened eyes.

"What?" I ask her, she was the biggest bitch ever and five seconds later she's about to cry…it might just be the drugs but this makes no sense whatsoever.

"It's just..um.. I uh…." Just spit it out blondie, it's not that hard of a question.

"I am so sorry Sam" where the hell did that come from? What does she mean she's sorry? Wait, how does she know my name?

"umm…Why?"

"She didn't tell me she had a girlfriend, I had to find out from someone else…and I uh…I am so sorry…I was drunk….things got out of hand.. I'm just sorry…. I didn't know it was.. You" Oh my god!… ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod! I can't believe it was her! I knew Jess cheated but fuck! I never expected to find out who! That fucking bitch! I'm gunna kill her! I can't believe she took this little blonde bitch got her drunk just to fuck her! Shit I forgot they were here. I think Ryan knows I'm pissed, he looks terrified yet…she's crying!? When the fuck did that happen!? And why?

I instantly take her into my arms and just hold her.

"Shhh…hey, it's not your fault it's that bitch Jess's…she's the fucking whore, not you….ok?"

Did I just say that? I never say that shit! What the hell is wrong with me? Must be the drugs….it has to be. Whatever, it worked, she's not crying anymore.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" hmmm…. phase two in my winthebet plan is now in motion.

"I think I can think of something…"

Now back to where we left off with Harrison…

Sam POV

Yes! It's working! She got there just in time too, Harrison almost won. Now, I'm front row center just got to reach out and…. She touched it! I win!

"In your face Harry!"

I guess he heard me because he's now looking straight at me.

I was too busy pointing and laughing that I didn't notice someone sneaking up on me…


End file.
